


If You Want Me, Come and Get Me

by AlohaNozomi



Series: This one time in the Devildom... [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Mating, Mating Rituals, Public Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Spanking, belt spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/pseuds/AlohaNozomi
Summary: Running through the moonlit woods in Devildom. It's an old tradition that demons used to do to find their mates. Now it's a fun tradition for everyone to compete in. But, the brothers are placing bets on who will catch you first. Winner gets a kiss... or perhaps more.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: This one time in the Devildom... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	If You Want Me, Come and Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy!! More Kinktoberrrrrrr!  
> Enjoy my attempt at writing one of my fantasies.

The seasons in the Devildom didn’t really ever change. The warm temperature stayed the same as it always did, but the surroundings and RAD became decorated with the change of the seasons, especially since there were human exchange students that attended. Bringing traditions and, sometimes ceremonies, from the three different realms would help to create the vision that Lord Diavolo was trying to create: peace between all three. 

This time of year, the fall time, was said to be the second best decorated and also fun. Different festivities occurred during these months and you were just eager to find out what they were… 

* * *

  
_ Three weeks later… _

The white dress that you wore snagged along some fallen branches as you ran through the dark woods. The only light being given to you by the moon. These woods belonged just outside RAD and were used for the local’s annual game of cat and mouse. Or so that’s what this game felt like. It was said to be a bit of a dangerous game because it was a demon’s game. All the demon’s in the Devildom would look forward to this tradition every year. 

It was mainly used as a way to find a mate, at least that was the old and ancient way of doing things. Now it was used as a way of fun between friends, friendly competition, and those who were already lovers and not all participants were just demons. From time to time though, it did bring people closer together and they wound up lovers. 

You wanted to participate. What harm could there be in running around in the woods?

What you didn’t realize at the time though was that you were going to be chased by the seven princes of hell. Bets were already placed at the House of Lamentation the night before the game had even started. You had promised that the winner who would catch you first would receive a kiss. This shocked some of the boys, Beel stopped in mid-bite, Lucifer slightly choking on his tea, but regained his composure and slightly smiled with eyes gleaming your way.

These games would be done on the night of a full moon so each of the boys' senses were heightened today. They would be in their full blown demon forms too. That made your adrenaline skyrocket. Being chased by demons, in a thin, white dress. How fitting for such a game. Those who played the mouse would wear white so you weren’t the only female in a white dress neither. 

Hours seemed to have gone by and you had almost run into a few of the brothers. You tried to hide in between large tree logs that had fallen down long ago or hide in some nearby bushes whenever you would hear the snapping of a twig. 

_ Snap! _

Speaking of twigs snapping, there was one right now. 

_ Snap! Snap! Crack! Snap! _

You could hear the ever growing growl of your pursuer as you booked it through the forest. Just as you thought you had heard quietness again, you stopped to hide behind a tree with a large and wide trunk. You waited a few moments to catch your breath all the while trying to hear for anyone close by. 

“Oooh, MC! Come out from hiding, my little dove.” 

Lucifer.

His baritone voice made you want to give in to what he was asking of you. Of all the brothers, Lucifer was the one that you loved most. His personality was strict and prideful, but he had made sure that you had always been taken care of and loved with reckless abandon. His voice still called to you, like an angel calling to someone’s soul. 

You peered around the tree trunk to see him walking through moonlit forest. He wasn’t even in his demon form. He was just that good, according to him. His black hair was tousled about from running and possibly flying. He wore simple, black trousers today which were tucked under his high, black boots. His white button up was open a bit, revealing his chest and the black coat he always wore over his shoulders was actually on his body. It swayed with him as he walked. 

A fallen angel turned dark prince. 

Curse your love for fairy tales and period drama stories because he looked like one of the guys right out of a Jane Austen book. Ah, who was it again?

Yes… Mr. Darcy. Well, they did have matching personalities somewhat. 

You didn’t realize that he had stopped in the middle of his walk and when you looked back at him and regained your thoughts, he had already spotted you. 

You were done because he had trapped you in between him and the tree before you could find somewhere to hide. 

“Ah, there you are. I have been looking all over for you, my love.” His fingers had slowly caressed your sides and now the underside of your chin, making you tilt your head up to meet his. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and you smiled into it. 

“Now, what was it you said to me the other night when we were in my room and I wanted to make love to you?” He asked, speaking softly with a feral undertone. 

You had given him an innocent look and shrugged your shoulders. You watched as his eyes glare into you and he quickly bunched your dress upwards gasping as he reached your sweet spot. You wore nothing underneath and a growled escaped his lips. 

“Tell me what you said.” His gloved fingers now playing at your folds to coax you for the answer to his question. 

“Lucifer!” You said as you held onto him for balance. He then shoved one finger up inside you causing you to moan. He grabbed one of your legs and held it against his waist as he began to finger fuck you and then slide the second finger inside. You tried with everything you had to keep your balance against the tree as he held you there. 

You gave in, “Ok-Ah! Ah!- Lu… I’ll tell you.”

He stopped what he was doing and pulled out his fingers waiting, once again, for his answer. 

“I said that if you wanted me you’d have to come and get me.”

He hummed and shoved his gloved fingers into your mouth. 

“... and now we see where that gets us now, huh? You will never be able to run from me, my love. No matter where you go, I will always find you… but that is also because I love you.” 

You nodded and he took his fingers out of your mouth, drool coming down the side of your lips. He softly grabbed your face to kiss you and you grabbed onto his collar with both your hands and pulled him closer to you. 

“Make love to me, Lucifer.” You said to him as you parted from each other’s lips. 

“With the way you were behaving the other day, I think you deserve more of a hard fucking. What do you think?”

At this point you didn’t care, he found you and his presence here, in the woods looking the way he did, you’d give him anything he would ask for. You reached for his belt on his trousers and whipped it off of him. He looked at you with a cocked eyebrow and held out his hand to retrieve the belt. You gave it to him and he threw it onto his shoulder then pushed you gently back against the tree and ripped the white dress in half. You let out a moan as he did so. He knew that ripping your clothes always turned you on and he always gave you his sexiest smirk as he did it too. 

The cool air nipped at your now naked body and you watched as Lucifer pulled something out of his coat pocket. Rope. 

“Lucifer…” You whined knowing very well what he had brought the rope for. 

“Good girls get rewards, my love. Behave.”

You held out your hands for him and he tied them together. He brought your hands above your head and tied the end of the rope over a nearby branch that was in the center of the tree. You leaned your back against it waiting for his next instructions. 

“Remember the safe word?” He asked as he kissed you on the lips. You nodded, he kissed you again and backed himself away.

“Turn around!” He commanded. You knew exactly what was going to happen next. 

_ Whack! _

_ Whack! _

_ Whack! _

You bit your lip to hide your loud cries as the leather from his belt stung you. Two on your bottom and one on the back of your thighs. He continued this for what seemed like forever, occasionally walking up behind you and rubbing your bottom. Your bottom was going to be raw and red by the next day and you’d be surprised if a bit of blood hadn’t started coming through your skin. 

You were screaming by the time he was done with you. The whole time though, you had been begging him to be inside of you and telling him how wet you were for him. He had thrown the belt down onto the ground and came up behind you and untied your hands from the tree. He turned you around and grabbed your hair, pressing his lips onto yours and shoving his tongue into your mouth. As he kissed you, you started unbuttoning his shirt and then pushing his trousers down a bit past his hips to free his now hardened cock.

He picked you up with you wrapping your legs around his torso and plunged himself into your slit causing you to scream out loud and you wondered how many people would be able to hear you crying out his name. He hissed through his teeth as he entered you then looked back into your eyes, locks of his hair going into his face. He was so beautiful it hurt your heart to look at him. He smirked at you as he pressed you against the tree and continued pounding into your core.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Lucifer… Lu- D-don’t stop!”

Lucifer started pounding harder into you making you start to feel the burning sensation that was him hitting that sweet, sweet spot within your pussy. 

“O-oh, my-my love!” He groaned through gritted teeth. He walked away from the tree and went to sit down on the ground, still connected with you. He then laid himself down with you on top. “Ride me, MC.”

You moaned as you ground down onto his cock, hitting all the areas inside of you that made you so much closer to your release. You gripped handfuls of his shirt as you did so and his hands held tightly onto your hips helping you rock into him. He bucked his hips into you reaching for your g-spot. He stopped occasionally and reached for your tits, tweaking at your nipples.

“Faster, my love! I want to feel you cum all over my cock!” He said to you as you started grinding down faster. This time you were screaming his name and as you started feeling your orgasm rise you felt his cock twitch inside you. 

“MC!” He groaned and you grabbed his throat while riding out both of your orgasms, wailing his name out of your lungs, making your throat hurt. 

You and Lucifer started slowing down and when you came to a full stop, you collapsed on top of his chest. You kissed him all over after laying on him for all of five minutes, soaking in his scent and relishing in the afterglow of your lovemaking. You rolled over from on top of him and onto the ground. You could feel his seed seeping out of you. You opened your eyes back up to look over at him already staring at you. The adoration in his eyes making your stomach flip. 

“Lu…?” You asked softly. 

He responded with a tired “hmm.”

“So what am I going to wear back to the castle now that you ripped the dress apart?”

He chuckled and sat up to start pulling off his coat. 

“Well, at least you could wear my coat for now,” he stood up and went into his demon form, wings springing out as he did so. He helped you up off the ground and placed his coat over your shoulders. He then picked you up bridal style.

“... And now we shall fly back home.” He said with a lingering kiss upon your lips and he held you tight to his chest, your arms wrapped around his neck. “I don’t need anyone else having eyes for my mate, now do we?”


End file.
